narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arūk Hatake
''"Ever since I was young, I've wanted one thing. Respect. And since I'll never get it, I'll settle on the next best thing. Power." —'Arūk Hatake' Arūk Hatake is a shinobi turned missing-nin from the Hidden Leaf Village, and is the son of Tengoku Hatake and Masutā Momochi, and the twin brother of Lee Hatake. Arūk is called the Yin Hatake, because of his evil morals, and his brother's good ones. Arūk died at 50 due to a deadly ninjutsu. Appearance ---- In his youth, Arūk had snow white hair, light tan skin, and ice cold silver eyes. He usually wears a silver dog tag, a white shirt, a white hoodie, white pants, and gray sandals. He was never seen in a head protector like most shinobi. Personality ---- Arūk is usually evil and mean, being the Villain all the time, and, due to him nearly destroying both the Earth and the Leaf on numerous occasions, he was dubbed the Destroyer of the Leaf, a title that hasn't been ever given to anyone before him. Background ---- Arūk Hatake was born Christmas Eve in the Hidden Leaf Village to Masutā Momochi and Tengoku Hatake. His twin brother, Lee, came out 1 minute before, and they were ruled as "identical twins". Arūk was considered the disliked child very quickly, often being left in the dust by Lee. He was named the Ice God of the Nations because of his proficiency with the Ice affinity. He inherited his father's dark side, even getting their father to teach him Yin Release, while Lee inherited their father's determination and his "good side", which is why he was taught Yang Release by his father. When Arūk publicly announced his plan to rule the Earth, Lee made it his mission to defeat his brother. Meanwhile, Lee had twins of his own with his wife Hana, while Arūk married his childhood friend Tsuma Nara and had a son. Arūk would battle his brother on their 50th birthday, which resulted in his death. Abilities/Jutsu ---- As a member of the Tengoku Clan, he can use nearly all of Tengoku's Sage Modes and jutsus, except Stellar Sage Mode. He can also perform special techniques, including Unique Intangibility, Life Energy Control, and Last Resort Mode. Nine-Tails Chakra Mode ---- Arūk gained this chakra mode, even though he isn't the host of the Nine-Tails, from his Strange Transmission Distant Shadow of Naruto Uzumaki. As a Pseudo Jinchūriki, Arūk can use all the abilities of Naruto in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, including the Truth-Seeking Ball and Tailed Beast Chakra Arms. Six Paths Sage Mode ---- Combining the chakra of both Naruto Uzumaki and his father, Arūk can use Six Paths Sage Mode, specifically Asura Kurama Mode. Using it as a armor, similar to the Susanoo, Arūk's chakra levels, as well as his durability, are risen to exponentially high levels. Arūk can only awaken this mode in extreme dire situations. Mysterious Peacock Method ---- Arūk can use this mode by using, of course, the Mysterious Peacock Method. However, unlike most users, his isn't even slightly transparent, taking up a black and pink cloak, similar to the Asura Kurama Mode. Arūk must use a lot of natural energy and chakra to enter this form. Susanoo ---- Arūk is able to use Susanoo because of Sasuke Uchiha's blood running through him. Using Tengoku's DNA, Arūk can enter Perfect Susanoo at anytime when angry, and is unable to use the Partial and Imperfect stages. Six Paths Yin Power Mode ---- Upon unlocking this mode, Arūk is able to manifest the Perfect Susanoo of his father's former sensei. However, this form is 10 times more powerful, and is completely different from Arūk's Perfect Susanoo, as it uses Yin Energy. Jutsu ---- * Swift Release: Shadowless Flight * Afterimage Clone * Body Flicker Technique * Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique * Mysterious Peacock Method * Will Materialisation * Cellular Regeneration Absorption * Cellular Regeneration Ejection * Chain * Destroying Axe Fist * Jet Booster Jump * Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons * Piston Fist * Piston Fist: Style One * Sage Transformation * Body Oxidation Technique * Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death * String Bean Binding Illusion * Attack of the Twin Demons * Multiple Connected Feet * Multiple Connected Fists * Multiple Connected Whirlwinds * Parasite Demon Demolition Technique * Amenotejikara * Amaterasu * Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire * Evil Disturbance Waltz * Hurricane Thunderclap — Majestic Attire Sword Stroke * Indra's Arrow * Kamui * Kamui Lightning Cutter * Kamui Shuriken * Kotoamatsukami * Majestic Attire: Susanoo * Tengai Shinsei * Transcription Seal: Amaterasu * Transcription Seal: Izanagi * Yasaka Magatama * Six Red Yang Formation * Summoning Rinnegan * Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path * Tengai Shinsei * Pseudo Jinchūriki * Chakra Enhanced Speed * Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation * Flying Wind God Technique * Flying Thunder God Technique * Amenotokotachi * Assassination-Style: Demon's Cut * Active Yin Style * Vanishing Strike * Wind Enhanced Strength * Hurricane Swift Thunder Technique * Chakra Enhanced Swift Shield * Chakra Enhanced Swift Strike * Dark Lightning * Strange Transmission Distant Shadow * Body Flicker: Instant Projectile * Chakra Disruption Technique * Chakra Flow: Ultimate Physique * Demonic Illusion: Secondary Squabble * Six Paths Yang Power * Six Paths Sage Mode * Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique * Nine-Tails Chakra Mode * Susanoo * Big Ball Rasengan * Big Ball Rasenshuriken * Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres * Regeneration Ability * Hiding in Surface Technique * Living Corpse Reincarnation * Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands * Orochimaru's Juinjutsu * Tailed Beast Chakra Arms * Truth-Seeking Ball * Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique * High Speed Chop * Flying Thunder Formation Technique * Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique * Flying Thunder God Technique * Flying Thunder God — Second Step * Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder * Four Symbols Seal * Tailed Beast Transfer Technique * Susanoo: Chidori * Susanoo: Fist * Tailed Beast Power * Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken * Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard * Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard * Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Jinchūriki Powers ---- Although he isn't a jinchūriki, as a Pseudo Jinchūriki, he can use Nine Tails Chakra Mode and Asura Kurama Mode. Taijutsu/Ninjutsu/Genjutsu ---- * Swift Release: Shadowless Flight * Afterimage Clone * Body Flicker Technique * Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique * Mysterious Peacock Method * Will Materialisation * Cellular Regeneration Absorption * Cellular Regeneration Ejection * Chain * Destroying Axe Fist * Jet Booster Jump * Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons * Piston Fist * Piston Fist: Style One * Sage Transformation * Body Oxidation Technique * Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death * String Bean Binding Illusion * Attack of the Twin Demons * Multiple Connected Feet * Multiple Connected Fists * Multiple Connected Whirlwinds * Parasite Demon Demolition Technique * Amenotejikara * Amaterasu * Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire * Evil Disturbance Waltz * Hurricane Thunderclap — Majestic Attire Sword Stroke * Indra's Arrow * Kamui * Kamui Lightning Cutter * Kamui Shuriken * Kotoamatsukami * Majestic Attire: Susanoo * Tengai Shinsei * Transcription Seal: Amaterasu * Transcription Seal: Izanagi * Yasaka Magatama * Six Red Yang Formation * Summoning Rinnegan * Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path * Tengai Shinsei * Pseudo Jinchūriki * Chakra Enhanced Speed * Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation * Flying Wind God Technique * Flying Thunder God Technique * Amenotokotachi * Assassination-Style: Demon's Cut * Active Yin Style * Vanishing Strike * Wind Enhanced Strength * Hurricane Swift Thunder Technique * Chakra Enhanced Swift Shield * Chakra Enhanced Swift Strike * Dark Lightning * Strange Transmission Distant Shadow * Body Flicker: Instant Projectile * Chakra Disruption Technique * Chakra Flow: Ultimate Physique * Demonic Illusion: Secondary Squabble * Six Paths Yang Power * Six Paths Sage Mode * Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique * Nine-Tails Chakra Mode * Susanoo * Big Ball Rasengan * Big Ball Rasenshuriken * Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres * Regeneration Ability * Hiding in Surface Technique * Living Corpse Reincarnation * Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands * Orochimaru's Juinjutsu * Tailed Beast Chakra Arms * Truth-Seeking Ball * Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique * High Speed Chop * Flying Thunder Formation Technique * Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique * Flying Thunder God Technique * Flying Thunder God — Second Step * Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder * Four Symbols Seal * Tailed Beast Transfer Technique * Susanoo: Chidori * Susanoo: Fist * Tailed Beast Power * Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken * Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard * Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard * Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness References ----